


Lovers

by miohdney (orphan_account)



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: F/F, Yuri, female AU, girlxgirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 00:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8868571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/miohdney
Summary: "They are lovers." Fuwa stated in his mind. It was obvious, quite, and more for someone as observant as she was. And it is not as if Itona and Nakamura were very dissimulated on that subject. // This fic participates in the Ak Rare pair week on Tumblr. Pairing: Fem! Itona x Nakamura.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lovers](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/248512) by -Gakukun. 



"They’re lovers." Fuwa stated in his mind without hesitation.

After all, one did not have to ask the question more than once to notice. It was obvious, quite, and more for someone as observant as she was.

So she remained silent, shrank in her seat and continued to watch carefully the scene unfolding in front of her without blinking. It was not that she was a gossip, but the atmosphere that Nakamura and Itona had been carrying for a few days was quite remarkable.

“Itona.” Nakamura's attention grabbed at the albino in front of her.

She looked up at him indifferently. She raised an eyebrow, inviting the blonde to continue.

"Give me that." She nodded, pointing to a pencil that had dropped a few seconds ago.

Itona's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

“Force me.” She said with disgust.

"But what does it cost you?" The blonde reproached him with a pout in her face. “Do me the favor now.”

Fuwa watched the duo's discussion with no intention of intervening (it was none of his business anyway).

The other students were each in their own. From Kayano chatting animatedly with Nagisa and Nakamura, until Yada who conversed with Bitch-sensei next to a small group of girls.

No one paid any attention to the strange aura surrounding the two girls, who were looking intently at each other. Itona had begun to breathe hard while Nakamura's cheeks turned pink.

"Why do I only know?" Fuwa thinks with regret.

She settled herself better into her seat without taking her eyes off the little girl in front of her.

The sexual tension that surrounded them could be clearly noticed, and the nothing innocent way in which they imagined one to the other, too.

Itona was not a very sneaky girl, anyone could tell. If she liked something, she liked it and did not deny it. She was a very capricious girl who could even do the middle of the street to get what she wants. And Fuwa could not say it one hundred percent, but the vest she was wearing at the moment seemed to be the one Nakamura wore last winter.

The purple head looked away at the blonde and analyzed it.

Nakamura was not the most disguised girl in class E, but more than Itona she was. She could also become capricious, and for that very reason now she could not stop imagining the albino in another way and stop being embarrassed by it.

Fuwa smiled amused to himself.

"Poor people" she thought with a sneer, "if they knew how obvious they are"

Itona cleared her throat, waking Nakamura from her reverie and looking away.

She rose stealthily from his seat under the attentive gaze of the blonde. She walked slowly to where her pencil fell minutes ago.

Fuwa did not go unnoticed by the way in which Nakamura ran the entire body of Itona with her eyes when it stopped or the way in which she observed more time than necessary her tiny bust and her bottom when she crouched.

And much less the blatant form in which Itona moved her hips when she felt the attention of Nakamura placed in her, causing that the aforesaid one blushed more than before and it moved uncomfortable in her seat. And that a condescending smile would be drawn on the face of the albino.

“Here it is.” She commented, letting the charcoal pen rest on Nakamura's desk.

Fuwa turned his gaze to Takebayashi, who had approached her to tell him about a new tome launched by the anime magazine she frequented.

She decided to ignore the fact that the panties Itona wore were from Nakamura or that she had intentionally thrown the pencil before; And decided to pay attention to the black head.

Similarly, the information would not serve you at all and get into the romantic (or sexual) relationship of your partners, either.

So let it be, and someday they would clarify about the environment that surrounded them.


End file.
